That was then
by LilPannychan
Summary: After Trunks makes a mistake, he gets a second chance at love. Will he take it? Or will he be an unloved soul for eternity? That was then, what will happen now? T/P *New name*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is sad but yet true. I don't own anything that is mentioned in this story. All the wonderful characters, that the creator made is used for amusement only. But the good thing is I bet none of you own it either!! Hehehehe.^-^  
  
A/n: I hope you really like this story. But hey I say that in all of my stories.  
  
_________________________________*____________________________ _________*_____________  
  
As I walked through the city streets on midnight I thought of nothing really. I looked far into the blanket- covered city to find footprints everywhere. It was two days before Christmas Eve. And I found myself lonely.like every single year. I have never found love.sure I had loving parents. Even if my dad hardly showed it. But what I am saying is that I never felt that something. the longing for anyone. Well that is, I did love someone.once.  
  
  
  
She was the daughter of my mother's best friend's son. Or in other words I was a close friend with this man named Gohan. I'm not anymore, you can say that we sort of went our separate ways. But when he had this beautiful daughter name Pan, I became best friends with her.  
  
  
  
She's not like most girls. She use to hate shopping, and she loves sports. She inherited her baseball skills from her father. But she had this natural beauty that just possessed me in someway. We were quiet the couple. Till.till she had to go.  
  
~~~Flash back~~~  
  
"So is this how it's going to be right?" Pan said bitterly as she dropped her suitcase.  
  
  
  
Trunks felt heartbroken, but in the end he knew tat he couldn't stop Pan from her dream. From going to France.  
  
  
  
The only reason why Pan was angry with him is because didn't object, he didn't ask her not to go. And it seemed to her as if he never cared for her in the first place.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Pan you are making it harder than it already is." Trunks fought back the tears. From looking at Pan's light pink teary eyes, he could think that she felt the same way.  
  
  
  
"This is out last call for passengers leaving to France.Thank you." Said the voice that came from the ceiling.  
  
"Goodbye trunks." Pan said as she gave him one last hug. One final last kiss  
  
"Goodbye Panny." Trunks smelled her hair, and kept her close by him. 'Don't cry she's coming back, don't cry.' He told himself over, and over again.  
  
She let go of him, then she turned around on her heel and started to walk into the hall were her airplane to France would be waiting.  
  
Trunks just stood there. Didn't say a word until she went inside. 'Forget about her.' His mind told him. And for six years he believed that he could not stop thinking about her. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
A/n: I have not seen the movie. This story is based on the commercials :), and the weird imagination of a thirteen year old.  
  
____________________*_______________________*_________________ _____*________________  
  
He stopped talking to Pan on the phone. Stopped talking to all the Sons. No more enemies came so there was no reason to meet up again. He regretted that. It was the only thing in the world that he regretted.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
I sighed as I remembered what happened.  
  
  
  
'I guess its time to go back to work.' The voice in my head said as I walked to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
"Good Evening Mr. Briefs." Sam the security guard said as I nodded my head.  
  
  
  
"Ditto Sam."  
  
  
  
I walked into my office to find my two executive workers laughing their heads off.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks!" the female executive worker said as she sipped her whine.  
  
  
  
"Hi Cassie, why are you so happy? Its two days before Christmas!" I said with sarcasm.  
  
  
  
Jimmy laughed (The 2nd Executive) and said.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes. We forgot Master Trunks hates Christmas because he is a mean man." Jim snickered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right Jim, I kill kids and hate love what else is new?" 'Oh please.'  
  
  
  
"Hey you got a call from guess who." Cassie said  
  
  
  
Cassie was a blonde haired woman in her forties. She was one of my good friends. Oh boy, she just like me, she acts smart and sarcastic. She had her hair tied in a bun like she usually has it.  
  
  
  
Jim on the other hand, was polite. I mean too much. It starts to get annoying at times. But I guess some of me rubbed off of him and he started to make smart comments here and there. He had soft dark brown hair. He's my other good friend. One reason why I get along with him is because he reminds me so much of Goten.god I miss him.  
  
  
  
"Who?" I asked as I looked at my documents.  
  
  
  
"Oh, get this its Son Pan. You know the most powerful money woman in the world. The daughter of THE Gohan, and THE Videl." Cassie said as she raised her hands in the air as to try and be dramatic.  
  
  
  
"I heard she's married." Jim sipped his coffee.  
  
  
  
" Really?" I asked him. I mean she's married??  
  
  
  
"What do you have feelings for her or something?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Once.we went out when we were kids." It's no biggy; I didn't even take my eyes off my file folder.  
  
  
  
"Oh how cute, did you dumb her or did she dumb you?" Cassie said.  
  
  
  
"What surely I cannot believe is that trunks actually loved someone." Jim said.  
  
  
  
I growled as I took my eyes off the folder to stare at Jim. "Not it off."  
  
  
  
"We didn't dump nothing, we just stopped talking and we went our separate ways."  
  
  
  
"And now you're a lonely man, but rich, and she's a rich woman, but happy." Cassie dropped her legs on my desk and smiled evilly at me.  
  
  
  
"So are you going to make everyone work on Christmas again right?" I knew what Jim did; he tried to change the subject. And he succeeded.  
  
  
  
"Of course." I smirked a bit.  
  
  
  
"Well its one in the morning, are you going to take the call??" My heart almost skipped a heartbeat. I mean Pan is married.. what would I want with her anyways?  
  
  
  
"Of course not! She's out of my mind. I have to put my mind on that business deal with Adchem. It's going to come any day now, I can feel it."  
  
  
  
"Well I better go to the Mrs., should I take you home Cassie, Master Trunks?" Jim asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, thanks Jim." Cassie stood up and got her things.  
  
  
  
"No thanks, I'm gonna walk." I said as I waved goodbye and closed the door.  
  
  
  
After about an hour of staring at Pan's phone number on the pink notepad, I thought it would be a good idea to go home.  
  
  
  
I walked down the empty stairs. I knew exactly how his workers would react on Christmas. Oh just to look at their angry faces made me smirk.  
  
  
  
"He Sam." I waved before I left the entrance from Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
'I feel like an eggnog.' I thought as I went inside the deli.  
  
  
  
But when I went inside I saw a guy holding a gun into a Chinese-looking guys face.  
  
  
  
"This IS THE RIGHT LOTTERY TICKET!!" He hollered.  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hold on what's the problem?" I asked the guy.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to die?!?!" He moved the gun to my forehead.  
  
  
  
I was too surprised by the move he did.  
  
  
  
'Yes.' My mind automatically said, but my mouth said  
  
  
  
"Y-NO, I- why don't we handle this like men.Uh, I'll give you the money just put the gun back." I said as calmly as I could.  
  
  
  
The man just started to walk towards the door, as he put his gun in his pocket. He ten turned around and said.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, you coming?"  
  
  
  
I was a bit shocked but I followed him anyway. But before the man left he told the Chinese man "It was real." When we both exited the deli with the frightened man inside, I needed answers.  
  
  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
"Look at your key chain. Mr. Briefs." The man smiled. He was joking, but I didn't know.  
  
  
  
"Everyone knows you."  
  
  
  
"Oh.yeah." That's when I realized that he was right.  
  
  
  
"Say, trunks why did you decide to play hero huh?"  
  
  
  
"Here's your money." I said as I gave the guy $200 dollars.  
  
  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
  
  
"Oh, um I don't know, man you don't have to use that for money." I pointed to the gun.  
  
  
  
"Names Jack, and it WAS a real lottery ticket. Perhaps you don't know he kind of life I live because you so sickly- rich." Jack said as he stopped.  
  
  
  
I almost tripped on myself.  
  
  
  
"Why did we stop?" I asked. The wind started to blow the little lavender strands from my eyes.  
  
  
  
"Let me ask you a question. I know that life for you has been hurtful because of Pan. Do you want another chance of life with her?" He asked. A streetlight was shining down on his tan colored raincoat. Which made him look mysterious. Was he joking?!?! Was the guy just trying to mess with my head? 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the computer, I own the pen name "LilPannychan" But I do not, own dragon ball z. And If I did, then let me be struck by thunder.. AND LIVE, AND LIVE!!!!!  
  
A/n: Okay, okay I know I make a lot of mistakes. Gomen.  
  
Now I was just struck dumb, but my mind made me answer quickly.  
  
  
  
"Yes." After saying that one word, my mind went overdrive with questions.  
  
  
  
'How does he know I likes her?? We were kids!! And the media didn't know much of me yet!!'  
  
  
  
"Trunks." Jack broke my train of thought.  
  
  
  
I turned to look at him. This is just a joke. I bet he'll just grin and say "Psyche!" or something like that. This is starting to get creepy.  
  
  
  
That's when my whole world went all white. The last words I heard before this happened was a.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Trunks." Whisper.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was morning. I felt a bit dizzy when I woke up. I looked around the room and it seemed a bit different. I felt something, or someone on me...so I looked at my chest to see a raven-haired girl sleeping silently?!  
  
  
  
"What the."  
  
  
  
"Aw Trunks, just give me five seconds ok?" It was Pan. Beautiful, pure-hearted Pan  
  
  
  
I quickly stood up and looked at her. Since I pushed her off I expected her to move, but she was still fast asleep.  
  
  
  
I became a bit timid, so I ran down the stairs and into the brown chest nut wood door when.  
  
  
  
The door suddenly opened to show a girl who looked like Pan only a bit older.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks." Videl said as she kissed my forehead.  
  
  
  
I was confused. Where was I? Why was I sleeping with Pan?!  
  
  
  
"Um, could I borrow your keys?" I asked Gohan as he came in.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding?! There's a perfectly fine minivan sitting out there." Gohan said as he pointed out the door.  
  
  
  
I walked to the key hanger and asked.  
  
  
  
"Which one is mine?"  
  
  
  
Gohan must have thought I was brain dead by the way he looked at me. Even though he must have been around his 40's he looked like a man who would be in college. I guess he would always look that way, since it is in his blood.  
  
  
  
"The one with the key-chain that says "Trunks."  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh." I said as I took it and went outside.  
  
  
  
Before I closed the door I heard Videl say.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to stay inside?"  
  
  
  
I ignored her and walked to a nice-looking silver mini- van, but it wasn't my porch!  
  
  
  
I got angry but I let it drop. The only thing I had in my mind was.  
  
  
  
Go to work, its only a joke Cassie and Jim played on you.  
  
  
  
After a long ride to Capsule Corp I got a bit relaxed.  
  
  
  
I must have been far from Satan City. Good thing I knew all the roads like the back of my hand.  
  
  
  
When I reached the parking lot I quickly turned off the car and started to head for the entrance.  
  
  
  
This is my view on what I _ thought_ would happen.  
  
  
  
I would see Sam say hi to me, then when I get to my floor Cassie and Jim would tell me everything, of their little joke. Then I will forgive them.  
  
  
  
I got to the entrance to see Sam look up at me.  
  
  
  
"Name and location Sir." He said dully, like he didn't want to be there at that moment.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?! SAMN YOU KNOW WHO I AM!! TRUNKS BREIFS!! THE GUY WHO OWNS THIS PLACE!!" I yelled but Sam just looked confused.  
  
  
  
"Listen Sir I would have to ask you to please leave."  
  
  
  
"Sam stop playing this stupid joke!!" I panicked. This can't be, its just some dumb nightmare where I would wake up in my house!  
  
  
  
Sam got up and took me out by my arm. He dragged me out while I was pleading for him to stop. I didn't want to hurt Sam so I didn't push him with my strength.  
  
  
  
He threw me out to the cold snow. I just laid there.shocked. Just staring at him. Without saying a word until he went back inside to MY Company.  
  
  
  
I picked up the snow on my hand and looked at it. That's when I remembered about Jack and the gun, and the lottery ticket.  
  
  
  
I heard a car honk and I quickly turned around to see Jack.  
  
  
  
"Jack!" I called as I scrambled to my feet and ran to him.  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you're here.Is that MY CAR!!" I yelled as I looked at what he was driving in. It was a silver porch, one of the newest.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks." He said, he just looked as happy as ever.  
  
  
  
"What happened Jack?! The things you said-" I wanted to know but he cut me off.  
  
  
  
"Came True. Trunks we changed places.get in and let me explain." Jack said as he opened the passenger door next to him.  
  
  
  
I looked at him before I went in. He started to drive and everything was silent until he said.  
  
  
  
"You got your wish. We just switched lives. I get what you have-which is what I want, and you get Pan- a family. What you wanted." He didn't take his eyes off the road.  
  
  
  
"What?! How could this have happen?!? When do I go back?!"  
  
  
  
I really didn't get everything. It took a while before everything sunk in.  
  
  
  
"So.so that's why-"  
  
  
  
"You don't live in Satan city." He cut me off once more.  
  
"But how do I go back, how does this wish go back to reverse?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Trunks I just can't answer that right now." He said as the car stopped.  
  
  
  
"Its time for you to go." He said.  
  
  
  
"Where did you take me?"  
  
  
  
"Where you belong. Trunks I made my decision it's time for you to make yours." He said as my door opened automatically.  
  
  
  
"Get out trunks." He said softly. Somehow I did as I was told and I left. That's when he zoomed out of sight.but not out of mind. 


	4. Chapter 3 ~Dedicated to V-chan~

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z.  
  
A/n: I know many of you are confused, but like I said the confusion will be wearing out in a couple of chapters.  
  
~~  
  
I felt a bit cold and I looked down to see that I was only wearing a white tee shirt and black boxers. I started to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
Step-by-Step I took until I got to the house. Wearing the type of sandals that I was wearing sunk into the snow and made me feel even colder.  
  
  
  
I went up the steps slowly to the medium sized house.  
  
  
  
I went inside slowly and closed the door. I headed to the kitchen and that's when I saw Pan all teary-eyed. It almost crushed my heart watching her at the state she was in.  
  
  
  
She was wearing winter stretch pants and a white raggedy shirt; it was a bit too big for her so it must have been mine. Her black eyes that which at one point had shine in them now had tears. It was pink, her face was a bit puffy and she was holding a napkin up to her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Just tell me one thing." She said as she threw away the napkin and was walking towards me.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?! Daddy is looking for you right now! We called the police. You left at seven!! It's two in the afternoon! I couldn't even sense your power level!! It's two in the afternoon. Trunks you kept me worried, I thought something bad happened to you. You ruined Christmas.you weren't here when we ate blueberry pancakes. You weren't here to see the look on Josh's eyes when he got his first Christmas gift. Those are special moments. You weren't here to see them. You ruined Christmas." Pan said as more tears just came flooding down her face.  
  
  
  
I felt completely guilty at this point. It wasn't fair to her, or Gohan, Videl, or one year old?! Don't tell me we have- '  
  
"We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" A little girl passed by as she sang. Her hair was so black, its edges looked dark blue. Her eyes were the same color s her mothers.  
  
  
  
"Hi Daddy, where were you?" The little girl asked as she came to my leg and squeezed it.  
  
  
  
"Um.I had to do something important." I couldn't tell "My daughter" that I went to see if I was some lucky bastard.  
  
  
  
"Oh you did? Well I don't want to know where you went as long as you're here." Pan said acting a bit crazy. I thought one word "PMS!!" But who couldn't blame her. She lives with me after all.  
  
  
  
The little girl just walked all the way upstairs while singing another famous song "Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell rock."  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry Panny." I said.  
  
  
  
"Its okay, but all I want you to do today is NOT run-off, and come to dinner party tonight held by Krillin." Pan said as she left the room.  
  
  
  
"What?! I don't want to go I could-uh stay with the kid or something else." I whined as I followed her around the house.  
  
  
  
"You're going Trunks! You owe me and the children for what you did.  
  
  
  
I groaned and said "Fine I'll do it." I headed towards the closet room that smelled like baby.I mean how do they always smell like that? Up the stairs, turned a left, and I entered to the infant -the kids- room.  
  
  
  
'Wow.I'm a father." I thought the feeling was a bit awkward but when I saw the eyes of my baby boy all that feelings just disappeared. I held out my hand to touch the soft Lavender hair of his. His little dark blue eyes opened to face me. The baby then smiled and started to stretch its hands out to me. Like Bra use to do to my dad.  
  
  
  
My heart felt a little warmer. All my life I thought I would never have this feeling. A Son. A new Saiyan. I felt a strong bond between he and I. I took his little chibi fingers and held it for a while. I let go and went back downstairs. I had to tell Pan everything.  
  
  
  
Cliff Hanger!!! Lol, or maybe it isn't for you BUT WHO CARES!!! Oh well I won't be updating for a month ^_~ This is dedicated to V-chan! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z.  
  
A/n: :: Whispers:: Is the coast clear?? Am I ready to come out?? Ok! :: Pops out of no where:: Shhh!!! If anyone finds me here I'll be dead. Yes you said it, I'm hated all around the world. Kind of a nice thing to think about before you go to bed. Well Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
____________________  
  
"Pan.I need to tell you something." I said as I found her looking at a magazine.  
  
  
  
"What, Vegeta is a murderer." She said full with sarcasm, as she walked pass me/  
  
  
  
"Listen about this morning, I'm really sorry. I'm such an idiot." I said trying to get on her soft side.  
  
  
  
"Its in the past, Trunks I forgive ya." Pan smiled as she put her delicate hands on the back of my neck. Like it belonged there. Almost Automatically I smiled too, and I put my hands around her small waist and brought her close to me. I smelled her raven colored hair, her hair smelt a bit like lilies. She then put her head on my shoulder. We both stood there swaying back and forth.  
  
  
  
"This just isn't the real me, my body was switched with someone else's. Panny I don't deserve you. I'm jus a rich greedy, son of a bitch who hates love." I told her.  
  
  
  
She just blinked clueless-ly at me for a couple of seconds and started to laugh halfheartedly. She took it as a joke because she just punched my shoulder playfully.  
  
  
  
"Trunks don't say that. Not again. Everyday you say that." She looked into my eyes, and I took her chin, she closed her eyes as I reached for a kiss..  
  
  
  
"Daddy!!! I know a new song!" A girlish voice called out from a room upstairs. You could hear footsteps coming down.  
  
  
  
"Wait that's mine?? That girl.she's mine?" I said to myself.  
  
  
  
"I know frosty the snowman!" The raven-haired girl said. When she raced towards us.  
  
  
  
"Nyami, what a pretty song to sing. But mommy is busy." Pan said.  
  
  
  
'Nyami?! Wow.I never thought I would think of a name for that.thing. I mean is it really mine? It really came out of me? It really is a part of me? Who I am?' But the voice of the girl broke my chain of thought.  
  
  
  
"Ok mommy." She pouted as she headed back upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and by the way Grandma's coming in 5 minutes. So is Granddad. That means you can train." Pan said as Nyami smiled and ran the rest of the stairs.  
  
  
  
So she likes to train, now she defiantly got that from my father.  
  
  
  
"Trunks get ready to go to the Christmas Party." Pan said as she let go of my grasp and headed upstairs.  
  
  
  
To see Goku, and dad, and Goten- Goten?!?! I haven't seen him in years! Goku, Gohan, Goten, -and everyone else! I wonder what _they _ look like. I wonder how dad looks like. I wonder how he reacted when 'Kakkorot's Brat's Spawn and I 'Mated'?  
  
  
  
I shivered at the thought of my father, and thought 'Too many questions too little time'  
  
  
  
*Sigh * Might as well go.Pan won't let me stay  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5! Thanks for reading! 


	6. The Unhappy Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z. I do not own Anime. I do not own the world.  
  
A/n: I am sorry I haven't been updating lately. It is just that I have school, a website and everything else. But I will update more often. ^^ Just make it look like you guys want the next chapter LOL.  
  
~*At the Party*~  
  
When we went inside mom's house everyone was there!!  
  
  
  
Pan's parents decided to come after they put Nyami and John to sleep.  
  
  
  
Gohan...I guess he cut back on being a dork. No longer wears any glasses, he looks like he use to be in his teen years, only older.  
  
  
  
Videl grew her hair and she had it out. I guess its safe to say that Pan has her beauty from her mother.  
  
  
  
Goku, Goku's just Goku there's no change in that guy, he is as giddy as ever.  
  
  
  
Goten, my main man, I guess in this life me and him stayed close. It made me feel like I belong in life. The old life, the one I use to live, I hated it now, being with the people I love made it worth while.  
  
  
  
All through the night we danced and looked through the good alll times. But I have never been in those 'good ol' times.'  
  
  
  
Bra looked a little more mature. I remember when she was a pain. She still is but less.  
  
  
  
Dad, no change in him. Except by the stories I heard he shows affection to my children as he shows to Bra.  
  
  
  
It made me feel sort of...Jealous. It was about three in the morning when Pan felt a little tired. A little?! So we left. The only people left was Chichi, Goku, and Krillin.  
  
  
  
Right when we got home we were so tired that when I hit the pillow I went off to Lala land.  
  
  
  
__________  
  
  
  
I dont know what came over me but when I woke up that morning I just stood up. Pan wiggled around a bit saying,  
  
  
  
"Five more minutes please."  
  
  
  
I went downstairs, and put milk in a bottle and in the microwave. Then I woke up Nyami and John.  
  
  
  
I brushed my teeth and went back to the room where I saw Pan all excited as she had a wrapped box.  
  
  
  
"Happy Anniversary hunny!" She said as she gave the box to me. I looked a bit puzzled but unwrapped the gift.  
  
  
  
The box had another box, even smaller to it. I held back a chuckle and opened that one. It had an even smaller box. I looked up at her and she had this big smie on her face. So I looked back at the box. I unwrapped it, to show this very tiny four inch wide four inch long box. Thinking that it would be nothing I opened it quickly. It was car keys?!  
  
  
  
"Its car keys to that new car you always wanted." She said.  
  
  
  
I stook up and started to walk the wodden stairs to the door. I opened it slowly and there was a silver proch, with a red ribbon on the windsheild.  
  
  
  
"Like it?" I heard a voice, and felt two soft hands on my shoulders.  
  
  
  
I smiled. I never thought I would get a gift so big.  
  
  
  
I turned around to see Pan with her hands out and her eyes shut tightly.  
  
  
  
Thats when my stomach gave a tight squeeze.  
  
  
  
What about her gift? What was I supposed to say to her? _______________________________  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! Hwahahaha, I am so very evil! ^^ Well I hope you enjoyed the chappie! 


End file.
